Lydia and Stiles Romance
by inlovewithcrossovers
Summary: This is a Stydia fanfiction. I hope alot of others will write about them because I totally love them together Xd.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so since there are not many Stydia fanfics and a lot of them are one-shots I decided to make my fanfic about them. So I hope you like it. And no this is not a one-shot. So the first few chapters are a little mellow on the Stydia thing. They still need alot to fix and Lydia is also friends with Scott so I thought I will first build the chapters around their friendship before the Stydia thing. Though you will sometimes see Lydia's thoughts and admits about liking Stiles she does not tell it yet in the first few chapters.**

Stiles woke up looking next to him Malia always comes to him at 2 o'clock. Though they usually only have sex and when he wakes up she would be gone. Stiles was not getting a lot of sleep because of it and that is not the only problem. For some reason Lydia decided it was okay to eat alone and such. Not talking to him or at least not that much only hey and how are you. And she came when there was a problem and they needed her help but that was it. It was bothering him more than he would like to admit. He does not remember saying something stupid and neither did Scott say something stupid. Maybe it was just because she misses Allison. Yeah that must be it. Or at least that's what Stiles was hoping. Since if that was not it he had no other ideas. All of a sudden his thoughts we're cut off hearing a knock on the door. He looks up.

"Hey dad"

His father looks a little urgent to him. Stiles should have been ready he did not have much time to go to school. His father walked in and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"son snap out of your thoughts and finish since you're gonna be late. Come on let's go"

Stiles bit his lip a little irritated. He was not irritated because of his dad though and his father seems to get that as he sits down on the bed.

"whats going on? Do you miss Allison? Do you have girl problems... oh god I hope you do not have that I would have no idea how to help you with that."

Stiles smiles and shakes his head. He then thinks it over and sits down beside his father.

"well you can breathe it's not about 'girls' its about one girl. Lydia. She has been ignoring me and Scott. Well at least she still talk to us about those supernatural things and she says hey and how are you but that's about it. That's not all though. We have spent a lot of time together a few weeks ago but now we did not hang out in ages."

He softly said biting his lips. He looks up at his dad. He could not believe he was telling his dad all this. He usually did not do this though after he told his father the secrets of the city they talked more and Stiles kind of likes the attention. It was probably because his father was pretty busy with being the Sheriff and such. He did not hold that against him but still. His father looked up at him after thinking through it.

"well it could be because of Allison. Or it could be something like she thinks she is the 5th wheel"

Stiles looks up with a confusing look. He wonders why he says that. Though before he asks his father starts talking again.

"I mean I am not blind Stiles. Even though you have not told me about Malia I know you have a relationship with her and I know for a fact that Scott is seeing Kira. So maybe Lydia feels like she is left out because you two are both so busy with your girlfriends."

Stiles swallows when his father said that and thinks for a second. He looks up at his father then and sighs.

"I never thought of that, that way"

Stiles admits and his father puts a hand on Stiles's shoulder. He looks serious at his son.

"so maybe you should do something without the girls there and just hang out with Lydia. She lost her best friend and she is now leaning on you and Scott. Maybe it will help her."

Stiles nods and stood up. He looks down at his father and smiles. He grabs his shirt which was already on the bed while doing that.

"thanks for the talk dad"

His father smiles softly at him and stands up. He walks out of the room letting his son get ready. Stiles was thinking about what his father said replaying it in his head. Stiles was gonna take his father's advice and tell Scott to do the same to. It was pretty good advice and it might help Lydia to in the progress. Stiles smiles and walks out of the room while smiling.

In the meantime with Lydia. Lydia was looking at herself in the mirror. She was studying her dress she had on. She smiles softly and then walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Her mother was drinking coffee and looks up as Lydia came in.

"good morning honey"

"hey mom"

Lydia replies and sits down on the island. She eats from her breakfast though her head was somewhere else. She was thinking about the last couple of days. She pulled her walls up again. Not talking to Stiles or Scott in days. She knows what she was doing since she did that on purpose and they we're to busy to even care. She just did not want to be a 5th wheel. It was nice seeing Scott and Stiles so happy but it pulled her down a little. It is probably because it made her look back at all her relationships. She did not like that at all because she had a really bad taste in men back then. As she is thinking she felt a arm on her shoulder realizing her mother was saying Lydia for the 5th time now. She looks up at her mother.

"sorry mom I have a lot on my mind. I need to do essays and such. It is kind of freaking me out"

Her mother nods in understanding and gave Lydia a kiss on the head.

"well I hate to pull you out of your thoughts but there are people here to see you."

Lydia frowns softly. She did not even heard the bell. That was kind of weird. As she looks up she saw Scott and Stiles standing there. She looks further trying to find the girls and of course Stiles notices that.

"they are not here. They are in school already I guess. We just wanted to pick you up to talk."

Lydia swallows and nods afterwards. She grabs her bag and puts her coat on. She gives her mother a kiss on the cheek and then walks out with the guys. Scott and Stiles smile softly and walk behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So since the first part was pretty long already I decided to split it in two XD**

As they got into the car Stiles was at the driver seat and Scott was sitting next to Lydia. And while Stiles was driving the car it was queit for a moment before Scott cracked the silence.

"so your ready for the classes?"

Lydia looks at him with her bitchy face. She knows they want to talk about something different. As Stiles notices that he sighs.

"okay well we came to you to pick you up because my father said you might feel like a 5th wheel around Kira and Scott and me and Malia"

Lydia bites her lips and looks down. That says more than words Scott and Stiles both thought as they look at each other.

"look we're sorry Lydia we did not mean for you to feel that way."

Scott softly says and smiles. Lydia looks up at those two boys again and sighs.

"its okay I just do not know how to handle the whole thing. Though I can take care of myself I am not a little kid anymore."

She says in a snarky way. Lydia was not one for being nice in those situations. It is probably because she never really had friends like those boys before. They we're all touchy and feeling and she never really hung out with those type of guys for a lot of years. Hack she did not even see Stiles. It was like she was looking right through to him. It is funny how things turned out though. Stiles looks up at her.

"look Lydia you don't have to be though with us we saw your soft side to"

He looks serious. Lydia looks offended by him saying that but then smiles bitchy. Stiles could not help but smile back at her. Scott smiles aswell. She looks from Scott to Stiles and then back.

"I just do not want to see you two kissing with your girls. It reminds me that I fail in love"

She looks serious at the two. Scott frowns and so did Stiles. Scott shakes his head.

"you're not a failure in love Lydia"

"oh no? I dated a lizard guy who could not even bother with me when we broke up. I dated an Alpha who was always on a killing spree and died. So I am pretty much a failure."

Scott shakes his head again putting a hand on her shoulder. Lydia sighs and looks outside.

"anyway I don't wanna talk about it"

She suddenly said and Scott nodded. Though Stiles was not ready to give up on the talk. He looks serious at Lydia.

"we will do something just the three of us and you will tell us"

He looks serious at her. Lydia rolls her eyes and looks pretty annoying. She kept quiet for the rest of the ride. As she gets out of the car she saw Malia and Kira already sitting there. Lydia sighs. Why was she being such a baby. A few months ago she did not even gave Stiles or Scott any attention and now that her best friend is gone she is sad because of their girlfriends and being the 5th wheel. Seriously she should stop being a baby.

As the guys walked to Malia and Kira Lydia walked away. She walked straight to her locker and didn't even hear Stiles yelling after her until she got to her locker. Lydia looks up and frowns when she saw him standing there. She looks curious at him.

"how does saturday afternoon sounds? It will just be the 3 of us no one is coming"

Lydia sighs and looks away. She then looks back at Stiles and nods softly. She waves at him and walks to class. As she was walking she looks back once seeing Stiles looking at her before he got kissed by Malia. Lydia turned her head fast and swallows. For some reason it was harder for her to see Malia and Stiles then seeing Kira and Scott. She bites her lips and sits down at her table as she arrives in the class way to early.

She opens her book and reads. Though after a few minutes she looks up as she hears someone come in. It was Stiles and she smiles softly. He smiles back. Afterwards came Malia and Lydia turned her head again. She swallows and sighs looking up at her book trying to read. Though she drifted into her thoughts. She was thinking about the first time she actually saw Stiles and not looking through him. She had a funny feeling with it. Like there we're butterflies in her stomach.

She looks up at him once more and stairs at him without even noticing it. As her green eyes meets his chocolate-brown eyes she looks away. She blushes a little and then it hit her. Maybe she was jealous of the relationship because she wishes it was her. Though as she thought that she soon changes her mind again. She shakes her head and swallows. She could not be in love with Stiles. She does not date losers. Or does she? She bites her lower lip at the thought of it and focusses on the teacher trying to get her mind off it.

**Tadaaaaa hope you all like it. Review it, Read it and I hope you love it XD. There should be more Stydia fanfiction so I hope this will also make others write about them. XD  
**


End file.
